Kokoro x Kiseki
by Awesomeness02
Summary: A world where all robots are human's underlings. A world where Eve is a maid for Raven. A place where the truth comes to light. And a place where love blooms. Raven x Eve One Shot.


**Kokoro x Kiseki**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elsword, but if I did, Raven and Eve would have already officially been paired up as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Summary:** A world where all robots are human's underlings. A world where Eve is a maid for Raven. A place where the truth comes to light. And a place where love blooms. Raven x Eve One Shot.

Woot, first Elsword Raven x Eve one shot I've ever written in my life. The title is in Japanese, it translates as: Heart x Miracle. This fanfiction was inspired from a one shot manga I read. Hope you all like it! (And I apologize for any OOCness!)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

_I'm only a Nasod, only a robot, only a shell. I don't have any emotions, or feelings. I am empty on the inside; I do not have a heart. My only reason for existence is to serve._

A world where all robots are human's underlings. A world where humans are somewhat above the Nasods. They cannot lower themselves to their despicable level; a human can never love a robot. And a robot can never love a human. Robots do not have feelings, they do not have a heart, they are just a shell.

"Eve, could you please hand me that?" smiled the boy of a rich family.

"Of course, Young Master." The Nasod girl replied, in monotone, as she handed him the tool.

Raven worked hard at the metallic object. "Nearly finished…if I just turn this part…"

Eve liked watching the young genius work on mechanical things. It was when he was his true self, and he was very talented at it as well.

"There! Welcome back, how are you feeling?" asked Raven.

Moby, the small robot, flew out of his arms and circled him.

Raven smiled. "I'm glad to see you're all fixed now, just make sure that the next time you break down, you don't break down while cleaning the toilet…"

Eve nodded. "Young Master, I believe it is time for tea."

"Right, thanks for the reminder."

"Not at all, I'm just doing my duty." She bowed, and left him to get changed.

•

The silver haired girl with the golden eyes strolled through the huge corridors, aligned with expensive paintings.

The human maids walked pass her silently. Until Eve had turned the corner, they started murmuring to one another. "Young Master only treats her nicely, because she looks like a young pretty girl."

"I agree, I bet if she was an old hag robot, he wouldn't want to go near her."

"She shouldn't loiter around Master's room so much, it's disrespectful…"

It had been two months since Eve had been accepted as a maid here. On the first day, she had many 'welcoming' glares, and no one would teach her things, like where the dishes go, and how to sweep the floor in a certain way. The only one, who would go near her, was Raven. She still remembered that day. "Are you the new maid?"

Eve blinked. "Yes…"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Raven, son of the Head of this house and business." He offered his hand for a shake.

The female android immediately dropped to her knees and bowed. "A thousand pardons, I didn't realize earlier that you were someone of high status. Please forgive me, Young Master."

He laughed. "You're a strange one. What's your name?"

"Eve… I'm a Nasod."

"Well, again, it's nice to meet you, Eve!" he still held out his hand.

She looked at it. "I'm sorry, Young Master, but are you asking me to pay you?"

He shook his head, and tried to hold the laughter in. "If I hold out my hand like this, it means I'm expecting you to give me a handshake."

"Oh, I see…please excuse me, I am not obliged to touch the Young Master's hands."

"Don't be a stranger, Eve." Raven grabbed her pale hand, and shook it. "I hope you manage around this big mansion. I'll see you around!"

"…" She looked at her hand. _This warmth…_

Eve snapped out of thought, and rushed back to reality.

•

In just those two months, Eve and Raven had gotten quite close to each other. Whenever Raven wanted something, Eve was always there for him. Raven liked making his own little robots, but he also enjoyed repairing them, although it was just a hobby. His strict father preferred him to study other things, such as marketing, and languages.

Eve knocked onto Raven's door. "Young Master? It is Eve."

"Come in."

"You called for me?" Eve bowed before the man with dark hair and shining-colored eyes.

"Indeed. Eve, tell me, what is your opinion on studying abroad?"

"My opinion does not matter; after all, I am just an android." She replied, honestly.

"…My Father is sending me overseas to study abroad. I don't know what to think of it, so…I would like to hear someone else's opinion." sighed Raven.

"If that is the case…" She looked up at him. "As long as you're happy, I am happy. I will always support you."

He felt his lips curve upwards. The rich boy walked up to the maid, and gently held one of her soft bangs of silver. "One last question, and tell me the truth."

"Yes?"

"Will you miss me?"

She paused before answering, "…Yes."

•

A few days had passed, and Eve saw an expensive carriage arrive at the entrance of the mansion. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and olive eyes stepped out of the carriage, and walked gracefully into the mansion.

_It seems the Head of the House is arranging family alliances and businesses…_

An hour passed, and Eve was wiping the windows. She gazed out the translucent barrier, and saw tiny droplets of water fall from the sky. The clouds were crying today. She continued doing her daily jobs, when she heard a sweet voice sing out to her.

"Excuse me?"

Eve turned. To her surprise, she saw the same glamorous girl who had stepped out of the carriage. Not only did she have pretty looks, but fair skin as well. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. My mother would like some special tea leaves from this country, but I have no idea where to get them." She looked out the window with saddened eyes. "And it's raining outside. I don't want to get wet, and the ground is muddy…my shoes will get dirty as well!"

Eve remained silent, until she asked specifically what she wanted.

"So, I was wondering if you could go out and get the tea leaves for me…?" she flashed an angelic smile at Eve.

Eve shook her head. "I deeply apologize. I cannot go outside to fetch tea leaves for you. I was ordered to clean these windows, and I still have a list of other jobs to finish."

The wonderful girl's mood suddenly changed. Her voice had turned icy, and her eyes had turned into a glare. "I don't have the patience to waste on a shell! You can clean the windows later; didn't I already ask you nicely?!"

"Yes, but…"

"You're just a Nasod, go do it!" The girl pushed her out the door into the rain. She then slammed it shut.

Eve was about to knock, but then she heard voices inside. "Ah, Miss Rena, there you are. The next meeting is with Young Lord Raven."

"Hm? Raven? I look forward to meeting the Young Lord of this land!"

"…" Eve decided to just go get the tea leaves.

The young robot girl had only been in the rain for a few minutes, and she was already soaked. When she walked into the tea shop, she looked like she had come out of a horror film. The shop owner, a young man with long blonde hair, had quite a shock on his face as well. Despite that, he still treated her kindly, and sold the tea leaves to buying the leaves, she headed back to the mansion.

On her way, she suddenly realized the rain stopped falling on her. She looked ahead. _But it's still raining… _She glanced next to her, and saw Raven holding an umbrella over her. "!"

"Eve, what are you doing out here, soaking wet?" asked the tall man.

"…I was ordered to get tea leaves for Miss Rena's mother."

"Is that so?" he continued walking with her next to him.

She halted. "Please wait, Young Master."

"?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting right now?"

"I was just on my way." He shrugged. "Surely, it won't hurt to be a little late."

Eve laughed and replied, "My master shouldn't be acting like that. You need to be more serious when it comes to business."

"Hey, hey, I don't need a lecture right now!"

"Yes, of course you don't." They kept on walking beside each other, shoulders touching.

He looked at her. "You're going to come give me one later on today, aren't you?"

She slightly smiled. "Who knows…?"

They soon arrive at the mansion, and Raven goes to the meeting as planned, while Eve leaves the tea with one of Rena's servants.

•

Raven dragged his legs back to his room. "Finally…finished that meeting…!"

He flopped onto his comfy big bed.

There was a knock on his door. "Yes?"

Eve entered his room. "Young Master, your bath is ready." She then notices a small pink box clutched in her hand. "Young Master, may I ask what you are holding?"

He quickly shoved it into his pocket. "…It's nothing, thank you."

He walks pass her, but stops before he enters the bathroom. He turned to face Eve, and told her to put out her hands. She did, and he put the box in her hands. "Something I made when I was young. I didn't know who to give it to, so I just thought that…"

She opened it, and saw a beautiful necklace. It was simply made, but pretty good for a first time. She smiled at him, "Thank you, I'll treasure this gift-"

Raven's father was outside, and he heard the conversation. He fast-walked in, and hit Eve's hand, which caused her to let go. The necklace fell on the ground, and the father was pretty annoyed. "Shells do not need gifts. They only exist to serve, don't ever forget that, Raven. Now, bathe, you need as much rest as possible." "But, Father-" he turned to face Eve. "And you, remember your place, worthless servant!"

Raven tried to stop his cruel words. "Father, that was uncalled for!"

His father snickered, and walked out of the room.

"Sor-" Raven was about to apologize, but before he could, Eve said, "Please, young master, don't waste such kind words on me. As a servant, I do not deserve them." He was about to protest, but sighed, and headed inside the bathroom.

Once the door closed, Eve knelt down and slowly picked up the necklace. It was truly beautiful to her, and she decided to keep it. Raven comes out of the bathroom after his wash up, and notices the pink box and necklace is gone. He smiles, knowing she accepted his gift.

•

**A day had passed and…**

"What?! I never agreed to this!" yelled an angry Raven.

"Son, you must do as I say. It's already been arranged."

"I'm completely fine with studying abroad, but an engagement?!"

"Raven, listen to me. You need to marry Miss Rena, as a contract of our alliance with them. We need this for our family business; otherwise we will soon be living like shells."

"I won't marry her! You've always made me do your dirty work, but have you ever considered what I want?!"

Eve quickly came to Raven's side, and gently pulled on his arm. "Young master, please calm down…!"

But he wouldn't listen, he was frustrated. He shoved her away, and was about to continue his argument with his father, but then, he heard a crash.

"!" He turned, and saw Eve lying on the ground, she had hit a vase, and broken it. The sharp pieces had cut her, and Raven immediately ran over to her.

"Raven, don't help her! She doesn't need it, she's just a shell!"

Raven ignored his father, "Eve, are you alright?! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-!" he noticed something strange. The small water puddles from the fallen vase was on the marble tiles. But that wasn't the point. If robots were cut, normally there would just be a small oil leakage, but the thing is…there was red in the water, and it wasn't floating on top of the water, it was sinking.

Raven gasped. "Eve…what is the meaning of this?"

Eve quickly covered the wound on her arm with her hand, and ran out.

"Wait, Eve-" he chased after her.

"Raven, where do you think you're going?! We haven't finished talk-"

Raven halted, and glared at his father. "You're always like this, only caring about yourself or the business. What's the point in having a family, if you don't even care about them?!"

•

Eve looked at the stained blood on her hand. The truth was, Eve is actually human, but pretended to be a Nasod this whole time. _I'm sorry for lying to you this whole time…Raven. But I really wanted to work under you; I desperately wanted to thank you for that time…!_

Raven was once passing through a poor village, and he saw a girl fainted on the road. He assumed she was a robot because the town was mostly filled with robots. He left her some food and water, and quickly left.

Later, the girl, Eve found out who he was, and immediately worked hard in order to become his maid, because Robot maids were more likely to be accepted, she pretended to be a Nasod.

Eve was walking the streets, with puddles on the ground, and the clearing skies. The grey clouds floated by, and the calm winds blew. She saw a cheerful couple walk pass her, the boy had short spikey red hair, and he was telling his partner a joke. The girl laughing next to him had unique violet silky hair. Eve sighed; they looked like they were getting along well.

She stopped at a bridge, and gazed at the deep waters below. _Raven is going to marry another rich girl…after he leaves the household, I won't be needed there anymore. And if Raven isn't there, then there is no point in my existence. _She felt the air rush pass her, as she let herself fall towards the waters. _Goodbye…_

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. She fell on top of the person who stopped her from falling. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was Raven, and quickly stood up. "I-I'm so sorry, young master…!"

He also stood up. "It's fine, but put that aside, don't just throw your life away!"

"But…"

"And why didn't you tell me sooner, that you're a human?!"

"Because I…I had more chance of serving you, if I pretended to be a Nasod…"

"Why would you want to work under me?! I'm just…some spoiled rich guy from a wealthy family…"

She shook her head. "You're not a spoiled rich guy from a wealthy family, you're my master. I would work under you any day, any time. I want to work under you, because I still haven't thanked you yet."

"?"

She explained to him about her story.

His eyes widened. "You're that same girl who I helped…?"

She nodded.

He laughed, and looked at her. "Really…what am I going to do with you?"

"Young master, I think you should head back to the mansion, you need to-"

"I'm not going to study abroad. And I'm definitely not going to get engaged."

"Eh?"

"I told my father that I was sick of all of it, and I told him my own dreams. He finally agreed to let me stay here, and work on mechanics instead."

"I'm happy for you. Your dream has finally come true, so I am no longer needed."

He shook his head. "There's still one dream I haven't reached yet."

"Hm?"

"That one dream is you." He pulled her into his arms. "Eve, will you still take orders from me?"

She blushed. "If that is what you desire…"

"Promise me you'll always stay by my side."

"…I promise."

_I am a human; I have emotions, and feelings for the one master I love. I have a heart on the inside, but it has already been stolen by him. My only reason for existence is Raven._

**~Fin~**

* * *

I know, it's kind of cheesy, but hey, I'm sorry! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! By the way, if none of you noticed, the young man with blonde hair, who worked at the tea shop, was Chung. And the couple who walked pass Eve was Elsword & Aisha!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
